madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Skipper/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} *Got married at the end of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (see Bride tab), but in the Penguins of Madagascar series, his bride is nowhere to be seen. *Suffers from Trypanophobia, a fear of injections/needles. *Though Skipper disrespects mammals, he is Marlene's close friend. He has never called her "a lesser mammal" or "moronic mammal". In fact he seems to value her intelligence and opinions, though he would probably deny it. When put together the two are an exceptionally good team. *In Mr. Tux, when Kowalski starts showing pictures of Skipper with different aliases, it might be possible that Skipper was a talented actor or was just on missions in disguise. *He's been named Denmark's public enemy #1 after an incident in Copenhagen involving Hans, fish and "so many twists and turns! You wouldn't be interested." *He likes hard pillows. *Drinks fish coffee in the morning which he refers to as a cup of joe. *When he's mad''Launchtime, or gets a shot, he screams very loudly.Needle Point'' *Believes that Private's accent is fake. *Claims that his body is "all muscle" after knocking out the advertising executives who, after seeing him in a photo, called him "pudgy" (Fit to Print). *Except for Marlene, Maurice, the other penguins and Hans he calls everyone else by nicknames or other words instead of their real names. He's nick-named Julien as "Ringtail" and Mort as "Sad Eyes". He has called the chimps "higher mammals", Burt "Big Grey" and Fred "Bushytail". In Madagascar he called Marty "monochromatic friend". The word he uses the most is "mammal". *On a poster promoting the first movie, he is labeled as Joe Penguin. *Follows the "Penguin credo", which in A Christmas Caper, he had to remind his men twice it was "Never swim alone" when they continuously confused it with the "Walrus credo" which was "Never bathe in hot oil & Bisquick". *The penguin credo Skipper always uses is almost similar to the 506th Infantry Regiment credo, 'Currahee', which is Cherokee for 'Stand Alone'. *Skipper and the penguins seem to have the closest resemblance to little blue penguins and chinstrap penguins. *Skipper is more physical than all the characters, though there are times in which he's reduced to using his head, like when he's accidentally turned into a mere hatchling (see Rock-A-Bye Birdie). *The characters that have ever defeated Skipper or that he just couldn't defeat on a fight are: Joey, the Rat King (almost defeated him in Crown Fools), Lemmy, Mort (Mort Unbound), Officer X, Eggy (he was distracted though, he wouldn't fight the little duck back anyway), Bada and Bing (Kingdom Come) and Barry. The animals that can give him a fair match are Archie, the Rat King, Hans, Savio and the other penguins of course. *In episodes like All King, No Kingdom, Paternal Egg-Stinct, All Choked Up, When the Chips are Down, The Big S.T.A.N.K., and Night of the Vesuviuses he shows he has a soft heart in spite of his tough attitude. *Values order above all else, though he'd fool anyone with his favor to reckless driving over slow safety evaluations. (Driven to the Brink) *Skipper appears to be left-handed (or left-winged). In I was a Penguin Zombie he tries to use his broken left wing for various tasks. *It is seen in several episodes, but it is first mentioned by Private in Truth Ache that Skipper has a fragile ego. In the same episode, it is revealed how true that is when Private (in a truth serum daze) claims that Skipper's super top secret Monk-fish Surprise recipe "tastes like elephant sweat", and Skipper sobs that his "whole life is a lie". *Despite their numerous arguments, in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, its hinted that Skipper (at least subconsciously) cares about Julien's well being and considers him a friend. He even cried over the thought of never seeing him again in The Big S.T.A.N.K.. *Doesn't have any sisters. (as mentioned to Hans in Huffin and Puffin) *Has used Julien's crown twice: in King Julien for a Day and at the end of Penguiner Takes All. *He is extremely ticklish, as seen in The Hoboken Surprise. *Even though he is incredibly skilled in combat, he is easily distracted (as seen in Mask of the Raccoon, Huffin and Puffin, The Big Squeeze, The Hoboken Surprise). *Skipper is actually a very talented singer and dancer (see The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole). *Skipper is sometimes shown to be vain and cannot take blame when he's at fault. Notable in Byte-Sized when he was taking pictures of himself. His mirror time as seen in The Penguin Stays In the Picture and Wishful Thinking. In The Big Move, he makes a lot of errors which nearly shuts down the zoo despite Kowalski and Private's warnings. And when he does realize his errors, he usually blames them on Private. In Haunted Habitat, after Marlene rescued him while he was unconscious from the water, he said to his recording tape he escaped "through mysterious means". During the end of Private and the Winky Factory, he scolded Private saying that being the leader was his job, although he assigned Private to lead the raid in the first place during the beginning of the episode. *Skipper has received one medal of honor in the show so far as seen in a picture in Byte-Sized awarded by Rico, though it could easily have just been edited by the nanites in the camera. *Skipper highly relies on gut instinct and claims his to always be sure and true, as seen in Gut Instinct and A Visit From Uncle Nigel. *In Driven to the Brink, he talks in his sleep, saying "No, no, Doris, Kowalski must never know", despite the fact that he seems to dislike Doris. *Skipper has a soft spot for Private, as shown in When the Chips are Down. After they and the lemurs lose hope of ever finding Private or Mort again, upon realizing they are alive, Skipper rushes to Private and hugs him tight and almost starts crying. He also shows that in Love Hurts when he started crying because he was so proud of Private. *In Herring Impaired, Skipper swears in Korean, thus suggesting he might know Korean. *Skipper will sometimes slap the other penguins if they're hysterical or if he finds their certain comments or actions un-amusing. *In Littlefoot, it's revealed that he spent eight years in the jungles of Mexico and learned how to play Spanish guitar. *He slaps Private in the movies and series, when he says something Skipper finds naive or unacceptable. This is proven when Private, when "thinking like Skipper", beak-slapped himself and Skipper remarked that it was a good start (Private and the Winky Factory). *Skipper was Denmark Public Enemy #1 until Skipper Makes Perfect when he destroyed his criminal record file, making Skipper allowed in Denmark again. *A running gag is that whenever it looks like a crew-member has died or got taken away he shouts their name aloud. *He is the only penguin to have the same voice actor (Tom McGrath) throughout every Madagascar adaptation. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia Category:Characters Category:Skipper